Boarding school drama
by Skysong808
Summary: combine three badass konochi to the naruto gang at Ninja College! multipe pairings


A peaceful gray morning was beginning in Haku Hamlet, one of the most beautiful villages by the ocean, a light mist had wrapped around the Subeta Compound coating all within its walls with droplets of dew. All were at rest, the inhabitants were all asleep. Until…

'**Beep Beep Beep…'**

I winced as the keening sound grated on my sensitive ears _'Shut the hell up or die you piece of plastic' _I waited, the incessant beeping still sounded. Without lifting my head from the pillow I grabbed the buzzing object and hurled it against the wall shattering it and effectively stopping the sound. I lifted my head a fraction of an inch and glared with a single emerald eye at the splintered plastic _'I hate alarm clocks' _even more so because it actually was needed this morning. Today was the day I was sent off to boarding school, big fricken' whoopee. I groaned and rolled out of my warm bed sending a death glare at the remains of the alarm clock on the way. My path to the bathroom was interrupted by my trunk which I didn't see until my foot collided with the hard plastic frame. Hissing with pain I glared at the rectangular box while clutching my foot. _'The world hates me now doesn't it?'_

"You do know that you can't win a staring contest with an inanimate object right?

I turned my glare to the lump of sheets on my bed where a silver head was just barely showing "Well I get points for trying don't I?" addressing the Somali cat still snoozing on the pillow next to mine. "If it makes you feel better" she meowed in reply. Still grumbling and ranting about anything that was being annoying to me at the moment, so **not** a morning person, I gathered the clothes I'd set out late last night before turning back to the grey cat who was now fully awake and cleaning her fur.

"You know, Larka, most people would probably think I'm insane talking to a cat?"

"Most think you are anyway," came her muffled reply.

'_Touché'_ I thought stumbling to the large bathroom to take a shower and to get dressed. Emerging a bit less cranky but with my ears still flattened down a few minutes later in low rise black flare jeans and a brown Tee with an image of a snarling tiger, my namesake, Tora.

Tying my waist-long ink black hair up into a low ponytail I took down the black trench coat by the door and picked up the few bags I had and slowly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dropping the stuff by the front door I entered grunting the dark haired man at the table and completely ignoring the blonde woman sitting on the counter. Grimly noting the tension in the air I took a seat and pulled a bowl of porridge towards me.

"Well good morning to you too Tora." Came the high pitched response to my lack of acknowledgement of the blonde bitch. I heaved a sigh _'not even awake one hour and she's already grating on my nerves"_

"Speak in full sentences when you talk to me!"She squealed standing up and poking my side with the spoon she'd been using to stir her tea.

"I don't talk to bimbo's." I replied flicking my icy gaze to her. A small gasp from the bimbo in question followed this remark "I'll have you know that I..."

"-am a snobby bitch who can't do anything by herself?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Tora don't swear at the table, May don't provoke her." The man interjected before the tension could escalate any higher. I simply snorted "whatever Dad" and settled down to eat breakfast a tune out the argument that followed.

_My name's Tora Subeta, 17, prodigy and heir of the Subeta Clan and ninja in training. I was born with the ability to shape shift, my kekkigenkai (sp?)My mother, Aya, died in a fire when I was 5 and my Dad, Michiko, recently remarried. As you just saw we don't really get along. My only true friend nowadays is Larka, my grey Somali cat; because of my Bloodline trait I can understand her along with other mammals, chiefly canines. In hopes to get me a proper education my dad signed me up for Ninja Boarding School. Only good thing I see in this? Lots of People to prank/generally annoy the hell out of. This year is gonna be hectic. _

**Please review!**


End file.
